borutofandomcom-20200213-history
Moegi
Moegi '(モエギ, ''Moegi) is a kunoichi of Konohagakure. '''Personality She is quite optimistic, free spirited and very confident. She has been described as being spoiled and determined.1 In Part II, she has become a lot more like Sakura, shown most prominently when Konohamaru performed his Sexy: Girl on Girl Technique. While Sakura became infuriated, before she had the chance, Moegi punched him saying that it was ridiculous to create a technique as useless as that, more so than performing it in front of a woman.3 She frequently has to correct Konohamaru for his perverted behaviour, though she genuinely cares for him. During Pain's assault on Konoha, she showed the utmost bravery, seen when she saved a boy, and even willingly threw herself between him and Pain's summon. Appearance In Part I, Moegi, like the rest of the members of the Konohamaru Ninja Squad, wore goggles just like Naruto did when he was an academy student. She has orange hair tied up, with red elastics, into two very large pigtails. She also has a perpetual blush. In Part I, she wears a red tank-top over a pink t-shirt layered at the bottom; her pants are grey and she wears the traditional ninja sandals. In Part II, she still has her pigtails but wears a Konohagakure forehead protector. Her outfit is a sleeveless purple vest over a violet t-shirt. Moegi also has on a layered skirt with mid thigh boots. Several years later Moegi has reached adulthood. She wears her large pigtails down and no longer wears a Konohagakure forehead protecter. She has bangs that come down and frames her face. She wears a sleeveless pink shirt with a red ribbon on her neck. She also has a black bracelet on her left wrist and small ring earrings. In Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Moegi wears a dark sleeveless jumpsuit that comes down to the knees and a light vest over. She also uses her Konoha forehead protector around her neck, a dark bracelet on each wrist and high-heeled sandals. Her eyes also appear more blue in colour. Abilities In the anime, Moegi is seen performing a special version of the Sexy Technique, the Bouncy Bouncy Technique alongside Konohamaru and Udon.4 In Part II, she was strong enough to punch Konohamaru several metres away and was fast enough to reach Sōta and save him from one of Pain's giant centipedes, despite being much further away from him than the summoning was.35 In later years, her skills and experience became great enough to become a jōnin-sensei of her own personal team. New Era Academy Arc In the anime, ten years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, Moegi became an instructor at the Academy. During the entrance ceremony, Moegi and the other instructors were left mortified when Boruto Uzumaki crashed a train into the Hokage Rock. Later, Moegi and Udon alert the current Hokage that his son is playing a prank again, this time painting the faces of the Hokage Rock and disrupting the arrangement of the upcoming Kage Summit. Upon Shikadai Nara, Inojin Yamanaka, and Chōchō Akimichi graduating from the academy, she is placed in charge of the genin team. Versus Momoshiki Arc Main article: Boruto: Naruto the Movie Several days after the Ōtsutsuki attack on Konoha, Moegi gathers her team and tells them of their next mission. Trivia * "Moegi" can be translated as "young tree buds" (萌木), "light yellowish green" (萌葱, 萌黄, 萠黄), or "burning wood" (燃木). * Children shown on a Ben 10 Christmas-themed episode greatly resembled Team Ebisu. The child resembling Moegi was a boy instead of a girl. Category:Characters Category:Female